


secret hordak

by clicheusername5678



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Abuse, Catra Redemption, Cuddling, F/F, Fight Scenes, First Meeting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Catra and Adora, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Secret Santa, Time Jump, You might cry, after the war, cadets having fun, don't let the dorky premise fool you, holiday fic!, references to spicier stuff, weird horde version of holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/pseuds/clicheusername5678
Summary: The cadets partake in a Fright Zone holiday tradition: the anonymous gift-giving game, Secret Hordak. Meanwhile, Catra and Adora attempt to celebrate the anniversary of the day they met.





	1. no mistletoe required

“Okay,” Adora said, “go over this with me again.”

“It’s called a Secret Hordak,” Lonnie said, passing the roll of arm tape to her fellow cadet. “It’s, y’know, a holiday thing in the Fright Zone.”

“Since when?”

“Dunno,” Lonnie shrugged. “I heard some guys from Force Team C talkin’ about it. You know Shadow Weaver hates the holidays and all, but I mean, I was thinking that we could just do it. Her wards.”

Adora frowned, wrapping the tape around a training bruise. “Okay. But what if Shadow Weaver found out?”

Lonnie shrugged. “The whole holiday’s intended to celebrate Hordak. What’s she gonna do, tell us to stop?”

“But we’ve never celebrated it before.”

“Only ‘cuz Shadow Weaver doesn’t want us to have any fun. You know I never agree with Catra, but she’s been saying that it’s boring as hell here, and I’m starting to think she’s right.”

“Ooh,” Adora teased. “I’ll have to tell her.”

“You sure you’ll find an opportunity between the make-out sessions in the locker room and what I assume are _very_ fun times in your bed?”

Adora choked on nothing. “We—we don’t—”

“Save it, Adora. We all know. We’ve known for years, honestly.”

“Does… does Shadow Weaver know?”

Lonnie laughed. “Like I’d ever mention it. You do realize that we all mess around too? Kyle and Rogelio, me and Ryan—”

“You and Ryan?”

“Uh, yeah, me and Ryan. We’re just careful. Although it must be harder for you two, since Shadow Weaver adores you and hates Catra’s guts—”

“Hey,” Adora said warningly. “Don’t.”

“Sorry,” Lonnie said. “Anyway… Secret Hordak. It’s called that ‘cuz of some fairy tale for kids in the Fright Zone. Parents tell their kids that Hordak comes in through their chimneys on the 25th day of this rotation and leaves them weapons as gifts. After that, they can start training to fight for the Horde.”

“Huh,” Adora said, furrowing her brow. “What’s a chimney?”

Lonnie, having grown up with Adora, knew by this point to ignore these questions. “So, Secret Hordak is basically a group of friends giving each other gifts… but it’s in secret.”

“Do they… do they have to be weapons?”

“Depends on who you get. I’m probably gonna pick the matches out of a helmet or something, as long as everyone’s in.”

Adora placed the arm tape on the training room bench. “Well, I’m in, I guess. Dunno how I’ll get a gift, but it does sound fun.”

“Can you ask Catra?”

Adora sighed. “Yeah. I’ll ask Catra.”

“Cool, thanks.”

Lonnie got off the bench and stretched her arms over her head. “Well, I’m gonna hit the showers. See you later, Adora.”

“Bye.”

Adora watched Lonnie leave and released a sigh of relief. “Okay, you can come out now.”

One of the locker doors creaked open, revealing Catra, a wide grin on her face. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora blushed and put her face in her hands. “Un-fucking-believable.”

Catra prowled over to the bench and sat next to Adora, her tail instinctively wrapping around the other girl’s ankle. “And we’ve been putting so much effort into sneaking around…”

“Clearly not enough.”

Catra grinned and kissed Adora’s ear, her voice barely a whisper. “Oh, well.”

“Caaaaaatraaaa,” Adora said, lightly pushing the other girl away. “We’ve gotta—we’ve gotta talk.”

Catra pouted and put her chin in her hands. “After we…?”

“No. Before.”

“Fiiiiiine.”

“So,” Adora said, rolling her eyes as Catra lowered her head into her lap. She absentmindedly scratched the girl’s ears as she spoke. “Lonnie’s idea, the Secret Hordak. You in?”

“Sure, sure,” Catra said quickly, leaning into Adora’s touch.

Adora sighed—clearly this wasn’t going to be a very productive conversation. “And speaking of celebrations…”

“Oh _no_ ,” Catra groaned, immediately lifting her head. “Don’t say it.”

“Well, our knowing-each-other anniversary is coming up, and—”

“Adora, really, _don’t_ —”

“I want to do something nice, to celebrate—”

“It’s fine, you never have to—”

“And I don’t want the holidays to overshadow this _very_ important occasion on both our personal timelines—”

“Stupid thing to celebrate, really—”

“Because I love you, love you, love you so very, very much—”

“Well damn, when you say it like that…” Catra purred, reluctantly nuzzling up to Adora’s bare skin.

Adora played with the hem of her tank top as she continued. “So,” she said, “I’ve gotta ask… what you want. For our anniversary. Of the first day we met, all those years and years ago…”

Catra grinned, her eyes half-lidded with lust. “You’re all I want.”

“Yeah, but, like, I was thinking a new taser, maybe? One of the good ones from Force Team A?”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Catra sounded, her lips meeting Adora’s. They kissed once, twice, three times.

“You,” Catra repeated as Adora’s hands traveled down her maroon shirt. She stopped Adora’s hands, holding them to her heart. “Just you.”

Adora smiled. “Affectionate today, huh?”

“Guess it’s just the holiday spirit.”

“Anniversary spirit?”

“Whatever.”

The locker room bench shook, and the roll of tape fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo this is going to be multi-chaptered, to be updated during the next few weeks (winter break from college, babey!)  
> also you should totally follow me on tumblr @ hey-adora


	2. it's not a fluffy holiday fic without a fight scene

Today was a sparring day—meaning that Shadow Weaver’s wards would fight each other, rather than simulated princesses, on the training floor.

“Ready to give up?” Lonnie taunted Adora as she wrestled her to the ground, her baton raised with one arm while the other pinned the blonde down.

Adora grinned and spat to her left. “Never.”

The blonde cadet used both legs to kick Lonnie backwards, upsetting her stance and allowing Adora the necessary seconds to rise. The two of them circled as the other cadets fought around them—Rogelio holding Kyle in a headlock, mostly just trying to keep the weaker man still. Catra, as usual, was nowhere to be found.

“Oh, by the way,” Lonnie breathed, lashing her weapon in Adora’s direction.

Adora ducked, just in time. “Yeah?”

“You have Catra for Secret Hordak,” Lonnie said, just quietly enough that only Adora heard.

Adora’s moment of pleased surprise gave Lonnie the perfect moment to strike her battle vest—but before she could land the victorious blow, she felt claws against her back, shoving her to the ground.

“Hah!” Catra shouted, a rare genuine admission of excitement.

“Asshole!” Lonnie spat as Adora took the opportunity to strike her out.

“Oh, yeah,” Catra said proudly, offering her hand for Adora to high-five. “Asshole who _won_.”

Adora high-fived her and offered Lonnie a hand. “Hit the showers, champ,” she said playfully.

Lonnie rolled her eyes but accepted the gesture. “You’re both awful.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adora said to Lonnie, although she was staring directly into Catra’s heterochromatic eyes.

“Hey!” Kyle shouted from within Rogelio’s headlock. “Who’d I get… for Secret Hordak?”

“I’m gonna leave notes in your beds,” Lonnie said. “It’s called ‘secret’ for a reason. Nobody better fuckin’ ruin this.”

Kyle gave an optimistic thumbs-up as Rogelio gently pressed his baton to his vest. He fell to the ground and followed Lonnie to the locker room.

Rogelio grunted, and turned to face Catra and Adora. The two girls gave each other a meaningful look and then got into battle position.

They fought wordlessly from then on—Rogelio being nonverbal, and Catra and Adora being connected on instinct. Having the mass advantages, Rogelio launched himself at Catra, the more petite of the pair. Catra gave a little jump, intimidated for only a second, before climbing up to the rafters, standing smugly above Rogelio.

“What are you gonna do now?” she taunted, spinning her baton in one claw.

Rogelio grunted and changed direction towards Adora. Adora held up her weapon and braced herself as the two batons clashed in a close-contact match. She fended Rogelio’s advances off for a about forty seconds, but was quickly growing vulnerable…

Catra sighed and whistled for Adora’s attention. Adora looked up for only a second and nodded, understanding without words.

Catra tossed her baton from overhead, and Adora caught it in her free hand. Using both batons, she had a quick victory, using Rogelio’s moment of surprise to take him down.

He sighed and headed off to the locker room. Catra hopped down from the rafters and approached Adora.

“Not over yet,” she muttered, although she wished it wasn’t true.

Adora nodded and tossed Catra’s baton back. “Better make it a fair fight.”

Catra nodded, eyes piercing Adora’s, and thrust forward.

Their fighting styles were perfectly matched, Catra’s evasive and sly, Adora’s passion-filled and energetic. It was a dance between them as they sparred, each getting in her hits, but never quite making contact with the vest.

Catra mustered a fake-yawn as she held off Adora’s attacks. “Damn, Adora. You’re getting soft.”

“Hah. Says the one who leant me her staff.”

Catra gritted her teeth. “Don’t make me regret it.”

“Oh, I won’t!”

Adora did a little twist and held her baton under Catra’s chin, keeping her body stable. As her body pressed up behind Catra’s, she felt a familiar… feeling…

“Heh,” Catra laughed, tucked into the other girl’s form. “Enjoying this?”

Adora blushed but held strong. “No use lying about it.”

“Fair enough.”

Catra craned her head and pecked Adora’s cheek, taking the other girl’s moment of surprise to slam the baton into her vest.

“FUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKK YESSSSSSSSS!” Catra shouted as Adora’s weapon clattered to the floor.

Adora grinned and rolled her eyes, tenderly rubbing where Catra had kissed her. “Cheater.”

“Your love for me will be your ultimate downfall,” Catra teased as she offered Adora a hand. Adora laughed and took it.

“Well, what a way to go!” she dramatized, emulating a dainty faint.

Catra, breath unsteady, took Adora in her arms. “You’re amazing.”

Adora narrowed her eyes. “You too… _winner_.”

“Aw, stop.”

Adora knew what praise did to Catra, and she had to maintain some of her pride. “What a strong warrior, could protect me from a princess any day—”

“No, seriously, stop,” Catra said, blush permeating through her fur. “Shadow Weaver’s probably watching. Or one of the trainers.” 

“Aw, shit,” Adora said, instantly pushing away, the mood gone. “Yeah. Let’s… let’s hit the locker rooms.”

“Mhm,” Catra said.

As the girls exited the simulation room, Catra’s tail wound around Adora’s ankle. Adora pretended not to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy hanukkah!! 
> 
> as always, follow @ hey-adora on tumblr, goofuses


	3. fuck shadow weaver lives

The locker room was crowded with cadets, post-simulation and post-shower, conversing as they stored away their batons and vests. Rogelio and Kyle sat on the bench, Kyle showing Rogelio a cool new bruise, while Lonnie polished her combat baton. Adora ran a brush through her hair and then passed it to Catra, who hissed and batted it across the room.

“You’re impossible,” Adora giggled as she went to retrieve the offending item. Catra playfully bared her teeth, causing Lonnie to chuckle.

As Adora passed by Kyle, she paused and frowned. “Hey, bud,” she said to the person only months younger than herself. “Whatcha got there?”

Kyle sighed. “I dunno. Training injury?”

Adora looked to Rogelio. “You’ve got medical training, right?”

Rogelio nodded. Adora passed him a roll of arm tape from her locker. “Try this.”

Kyle grinned and Rogelio looked slightly more appreciative than usual.

Adora finally reached Catra’s hairbrush and picked it up, only to be assaulted with a hug from behind.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra whispered in her ear. A shudder traveled down Adora’s spine. “You wanna pick up where we left off, once everyone else gets the hell outta here?”

Adora smirked, playing it cool. “How did we ever think the other cadets wouldn’t catch on?”

Catra pouted. “This is _clearly_ a platonic hug.”

“Huh,” Adora said. “So’s this.”

Adora grabbed Catra’s forearm, wrapped around her waist, and then twirled herself out of the hug. She then planted a chaste kiss on the very-surprised cat girl’s lips.

“Whoah, Adora!” Lonnie called. “PDA!”

Adora popped her leg and Catra wrapped her arm around her. They separated immediately, however, when they heard the chilling whooshes that signified Shadow Weaver’s entrance.

“Shadow Weaver,” Adora said, the other cadets falling back behind her by instinct. Catra rolled her eyes and joined them.

“Adora,” Shadow Weaver said. “Cadets.”

Kyle waved blankly and Lonnie lowered his hand.

“I was observing your combat simulation today,” Shadow Weaver said. “All in all, I’d say you did horribly. Kyle, you’re a disgrace. Lonnie, you’re mediocre. Rogelio, you’d be smart to concern yourself less with Kyle’s safety and more with your own surroundings.”

The three cadets lowered their heads. Adora expected her name to come next, but instead…

“And Catra. You’re the greatest disappointment of them all.”

“What?!” Catra shouted. “I… I won!”

Adora began to protest. “Shadow Weaver, she did—”

“ _I don’t need you on this_ ,” Catra hissed. “Shadow Weaver, I _won_. Fair and square. I beat Kyle, and Lonnie, and Rogelio, and… and Adora. So you can’t just… you can’t just _say_ that.”

“You bring Adora down with your teamwork,” Shadow Weaver sniveled. “You would only weaken her in battle.”

“I _am_ strong,” Catra exclaimed. “With or without Adora by my side.”

“Then surely, you can prove it,” Shadow Weaver said coolly, her spindly hand outstretched. A red beam of light fell over Catra, constricting her, her face in brief agony.

“No!” Adora shouted, throwing herself in front of her friend. “Stop it!”

Shadow Weaver slowly obliged, releasing Catra from the magical torture.

“Prove me right,” Shadow Weaver said to heavy-breathing girl, her hands on the ground, a grimace spread on her face. Shadow Weaver took Catra’s chin in her hands. “Tell me you’re weak without her.”

“I…” Catra said, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. “I’m weak without her.”

“A disappointment.”

“A disappointment.”

“The _greatest_ disappointment.”

“The greatest.”

“Now apologize for your defiance, child.”

“I’m nineteen—”

“ _Apologize_.”

Catra sighed, glanced at the stunned cadets for only a second, and then lowered her head. “I’m sorry, Shadow Weaver. Thank you for your wisdom and advice. I will train harder. I… will make you proud.”

“Doubtful,” Shadow Weaver said indifferently, releasing Catra’s face. “If it weren’t for the holiday preparations I must oversee, I’d continue this… conversation… with you, _child_.”

“Prep-preparations?” Adora asked, holding her arms protectively around Catra. Shadow Weaver nodded.

“Lord Hordak is throwing his annual holiday party for the Force Captains and their families,” Shadow Weaver said. “He is… quite taken by the spirit of the season.”

“Yay,” Lonnie cheered sarcastically under her breath.

Catra sat up and pushed Adora away, avoiding the blonde’s desperate gaze.

“Train harder,” Shadow Weaver addressed her cadets, heading for the door. As the sound of her slithering magic disappeared, so did she.

Silence filled the locker room for nearly thirty seconds, Catra’s breathing steadying as she rose from the ground. Adora, concerned and mortified, stood back—she rarely saw this level of toughness from Shadow Weaver. Catra had hinted that Shadow Weaver was especially hard on her, mostly in private, but this was embarrassing, public, humiliating. Adora knew that her best friend hated being pitied—but after that display, she just couldn’t help it.

Finally, Lonnie spoke. “Well, she was in a mood.”

“I hate the holidays,” Kyle groaned.

“And that’s stupid,” Lonnie said. “We deserve to have some goddamn fun. Check your Secret Hordak assignments tonight, everyone. And… Catra?”

Catra looked up, eyes narrowed. “What.”

“You okay?”

Catra hissed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Fuck. I’m fine.”

“No, really,” Kyle said, “that was… too much… and we’re sorry—”

“Fuck off, Kyle!” Catra shouted, stepping backwards against the locker bank.

Rogelio patted Kyle on the back as the pair exited. Lonnie, after a glance from Adora to Catra, left behind them.

“I shouldn’t let her do that,” Adora said quickly.

“I’m fine,” Catra sighed. “You couldn’t stop her. And as long as one of us is on her good side… well, we’ll be okay someday.”

Adora slowly, tenderly, pressed a soft palm to Catra’s face. Catra leaned into her touch, face haunted, eyes shut.

“Someday,” Adora repeated. “We’ll be Force Captains, together, attending Hordak’s party. We’ll drink cocoa and talk about all the battles we’ve won, together. ‘Cuz, no matter what she says… we’re stronger together.”

“Yeah,” Catra said. “Yeah.”

Adora smiled softly at the unmistakable purring from the other girl. “Still wanna finish what we started?”

Catra released another deep sigh. “I think Shadow Weaver kinda killed the mood. Could you just… hold me?”

Adora raised her eyebrows. Catra rarely asked outright for such intimacy.

“Of course,” she said, stroking Catra’s hair as the girl pressed up to her chest. They stood in this deep embrace for nearly a minute.

Adora’s mind wandered to the future—her and Catra, wearing a dress and suit respectively, respectable in their late twenties, matching Force Captain badges on their chests. Clinking mugs. Decorating a tree. Sharing a candy cane, Lord Hordak’s favorite seasonal treat. Unwrapping new weapons. Destroying the evil Resistance, conquering Etheria in the name of order one village occupation at a time.

She held Catra even tighter. It’d be worth it, for both of them. Anniversary after anniversary after anniversary, it’d get better.

It… it just had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the angstiest this thing's gonna get, i'm pretty sure... i feel like making it any lighter would make it less honest to catra's character? girl is straight-up abused. don't worry, this story will still have a happy, gay, heart-warming hallmark ending. i promise.


	4. we stan friendship

As much as Catra and Adora loved being around each other, they often found themselves separated for long portions of days, Adora socializing with other cadets and Catra napping in some shadowy corner of the Fright Zone.

Adora assumed the usual that afternoon, the same day of the fight simulation. Catra had left the locker room, embarrassed by her own vulnerability, and Adora knew her well enough to give her space. Soon enough Adora realized she could take advantage of the time away from Catra, and immediately began brainstorming her knowing-each other anniversary present.

She had set up a large board on wheels in one of the unused training rooms and was pinning hastily-written notes into a timeline of her relationship with Catra. The entire display resembled something that a detective would assemble in an investigation, complete with photographs of Catra, Adora, and the other cadets. It was like the weirdest, ugliest, most pragmatic scrapbook page ever.

“We were eleven,” Adora muttered to herself as she connected an especially good prank on Shadow Weaver and the first time they had eaten anything other than the Horde’s disgusting grey and brown protein blocks.

Adora and Catra had obviously not always been romantically entangled. After having met at six years old, they were fast friends, and had continued to feel strongly co-dependent until the age of fourteen. Around then, Adora had realized that her feelings for Catra were more than platonic, and had nervously broached the subject. Catra had only laughed with relief, admitting that she’d felt the same ever since she spotted two teen cadets kissing in the corridor a year ago.

About a month later, they had their first kiss, on a Fright Zone rooftop overlooking the Whispering Woods. From then on, Catra’s habit of sleeping in Adora’s bed felt different in some ways, but still fundamentally right. More right than before, even—it seemed as they matured, so did their love.

They were nineteen now, and despite occasional fights and off-days, they still felt at home by each other’s sides. They got each other through the more hellish times at the Horde, and they always would—or at least, Adora hoped so.

“Hey,” said a voice from behind Adora’s back, causing her to drop the ball of yarn she had been pinning to the board.

“Lonnie,” Adora sighed with relief as the other girl closed the door behind her. “What’s up?”

“Uh,” Lonnie said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Adora regarded her board and sighed. “Trying to figure out a gift for Catra.”

“Secret Hordak?”

“Well, yeah. But also our anniversary of, like, knowing each other.”

Lonnie whistled lowly. “Been a long time, huh?”

Adora nodded. Lonnie hadn’t joined the other cadets until they were nine years old, her parents having been soldiers who perished in battle. It was a sore subject, obviously.

“So,” Lonnie said, sizing up the board. “You’re making her… a stalker board?”

Adora blushed. “No! I just… I’m really good at planning and strategy, but I…”

“Adora, no offense,” Lonnie said, “but you’re kind of a dumb-ass.”

Adora bowed her head. “I guess. I just want her to like it. She’s…”

“You’re hot for the mean cat, I got it,” Lonnie said, her voice softer. “Hey, I can help you out, if you want.”

“I’m no good at this,” Adora sighed, playing with the sleeves of her jacket.

“Nah,” Lonnie said coolly. “It’s actually sweet that you care so much. I mean, being around Catra for five minutes makes me want to strangle her. I don’t really get why you’re all lovey-dovey, but more power to you.”

Adora shrugged. “She can be abrasive, I guess. She’s always been kind of rough around the edges.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“Yeah.”

Lonnie and Adora sighed in unison, silence filling the room. The board seemed to mock Adora, an object of constant frustration.

“Hey,” Lonnie said quietly, “I’m glad we’re friends. Talking about our personal lives and shit.”

Adora was thankful for the distraction. “Speaking of which, how’s Ryan?”

Lonnie grinned. “They’re good. Training’s different for them, since they’re not one of Shadow Weaver’s wards. It’s getting harder and harder to meet up with the holidays going on—Hordak’s been planning this huge party for the Force Captains, and apparently everyone’s schedule is getting fucked up.”

“Hm. Wonder if they’ll have real food at this party.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m sure we’re not invited.”

“Someday, though,” Adora said thoughtfully, walking over to her board. The most recent pin was from two weeks ago, when Catra drew a picture of Adora while she slept. If anyone else had drawn it, it would have been creepy… but this was sweet, and detailed, and flattering, not like Catra’s usual cartoonish style. There was love in it, and tenderness… this was a side of Adora that no one, but Catra, was really allowed to see.

“That’s fucking creepy, man,” Lonnie said. “But then again, so are you. Maybe you _are_ meant for each other.”

Adora elbowed Lonnie in the ribs. “Do you know if she has me for Secret Hordak?”

Lonnie did a zipped-lips gesture. “Nuh-uh. It’s a secret.”

“Fair enough.”

Lonnie grinned and rubbed where Adora had shoved her. “Thanks for asking about Ryan. Sometimes it gets so lonely here. It’s nice to talk to someone else, other than the person I’m—”

“Yeah, yeah, no, I gotcha,” Adora interrupted.

“And I’m sure you’ll figure out Catra’s gift,” Lonnie said breezily. “I mean, like I said, you care a lot. It’s what makes you such a good soldier… and a great friend.”

“Aw, Lonnie!” Adora exclaimed, pulling the other girl into an awkward hug.

Lonnie groaned but certainly didn’t pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, i'm following an outline and finals are a bitch. next chapter there's a more catra-oriented pov, so that's an exciting change of pace. i'm hoping that i can actually publish the last chapter of this fic damn close to christmas (but not on the exact day bc i'll be on a cruise with no wifi). 
> 
> for more constant she-ra bullshit from me, mosey on over to tumblr hellsite and follow @ hey-adora.


	5. kyle and catra are brotp

Catra rarely occupied her top bunk bed, but when she did, she never expected to find notes.

She picked up the small folded piece of paper and raised an eyebrow—was it from Adora, or Shadow Weaver, or Rogelio, calling her out for stealing his knitting yarn?

She shrugged and unfolded it, facing a crude drawing of Lord Hordak wearing a red and white pointy hat. Below it, Lonnie had written the name “Kyle.”

“Secret Hordak,” Catra groaned, shoving the paper under her pillow. So she had to give Kyle a gift, huh? No chance. There was only one person Catra wanted, and that was—

Catra smirked and stretched her arms in front of her body. It looked like she’d have to throw the game.

She climbed out of her top bunk and looked around the barracks—empty, luckily. Everyone else was probably training or eating or fooling around in the corridors. Adora was giving Catra space, because of Shadow Weaver’s earlier assault, which made Catra equally sad and grateful. As much as she loved having Adora around, sometimes Catra needed to be alone.

And being alone sure was good for shenanigans. Catra sauntered her way over to Kyle’s set of metal drawers, ripping the top one open. She tossed aside smelly training uniforms until she hit bedrock, a stash of colorful drawings of Rogelio fighting, Rogelio hugging Kyle, and Rogelio wearing a Force Captain uniform. And beneath those was Kyle’s Secret Hordak assignment.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra said, a grin spreading onto her face. She balled up the paper and slammed the drawer shut, leaving heaps on clothing on the floor.

Catra made her way into the hallway and then climbed up towards the ceiling, traveling via the Fright Zone ventilation system. If she was claustrophobic, she’d hate it—but she loved sneaking through these dark, uncharted spaces. It was one more little act of rebellion that Shadow Weaver wouldn’t be able to prevent.

Her ears twitched and she sniffed the air. She hadn’t done this in more than a decade—when she was younger, seven or eight, she had thought that leaving these kinds of ‘gifts’ was an act of adoration. But when Adora had freaked out at the dead mouse in her training boot, Catra had learned that socially, leaving gifts wasn’t the best move.

Catra pounced, mostly by instinct, and grinned—pinned beneath her claw was a mouse, twitching and struggling, weak and small. Catra’s animal voice told her to go for the kill, but memories of suffering the same torture by Shadow Weaver’s hands convinced her otherwise.

“You don’t have to be dead to scare the shit out of Kyle,” Catra said fondly, tucking the mouse under her shirt.

The mouse squeaked, probably from panic, as Catra dropped down in the barracks, landing quietly and catlike on the top bunk above Lonnie’s bed.

“Yeah, so I just wanted to ask…”

Catra ducked and gasped, realizing that a whispered conversation was occurring right below her. Lonnie sat behind Kyle, who seemed even more nervous than usual.

“Kyle, I told you,” Lonnie said lowly. “I’m not changing the Secret Hordak assignments.”

“I know, I know, and I like Adora and all,” Kyle whimpered. “But I really wanted Rogelio. It’s hard for me to express my feelings, y’know, and I just thought—”

“Gah, everyone here is emotionally stunted,” Lonnie groaned. “Y’know what, fine. I’ll give you a win. I’ll gift Adora, and you can gift Rogelio.”

“Thanks, Lonnie!”

“Keep your voice down! And… happy holidays.”

Kyle hugged Lonnie, who lightly shoved him off. “I gotta go meet with Ryan,” she said. Kyle nodded, and remained seated on the bed.

Lonnie left and Kyle smiled. And Catra, for some reason, found herself smiling, too.

She dropped down onto the bed, grabbing Kyle by one shoulder.

“Catra, AH!” Kyle shouted, falling off the bed. Catra chuckled, but not cruelly.

“Kyle, my guy,” she said, the words foreign in her mouth. “Do you wanna… hang out?”

Kyle blinked. “What? You hate me.”

“Nah,” Catra said. “I mean, I’m full of hate, but it’s not like… focused on you.”

“Really?”

“No offense, Kyle, but I haven’t really thought much about you for all these years.”

Kyle frowned. “I always just thought you were kinda mean. And it’s a little weird how often you and Adora peel off from the group to do whatever it is you do. I mean, Rogelio and I manage to keep it on the DL—”

Catra yanked the mouse out of her shirt and tossed it in Kyle’s direction.

“Wha—what the hell?” Kyle exclaimed.

“Mouse,” Catra offered lamely.

“What were you planning to do with it?”

“Dunno.”

The mouse scurried away, and Kyle sighed. “You were gonna try to threaten me into giving you Adora for Secret Hordak.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“But then… you didn’t?”

Catra shrugged. “You traded her off with Lonnie. And I don’t fuck with Lonnie.”

“But you fuck with me.”

Catra awkwardly cleared her throat, a flash of vulnerability in her heterochromatic eyes. “I never really talk to anyone but Adora around here… but I saw your drawings, and I like to draw too, so I thought we could… draw together?”

Catra winced, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

“Yeah, sure,” Kyle said. “That doesn’t sound awful.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Just don’t be mean.”

“I _guess_ I can try.”

Kyle sighed, and glanced towards his second-lowest drawer. “I’ve got some supplies hidden in there. Paper, pencils, pens.”

Catra grinned and headed for her own metal cabinet. “Chalk, crayons, and more paper,” she listed as she revealed each item.

“Ooh, crayons,” Kyle said, crossing over to Catra and Adora’s corner of the barrack. “I’ve always wanted to draw with colors.”

“Well, I tell you what,” Catra said, sitting criss-cross on the floor. “If you wanna use them, feel free any time. Just don’t, like, fuck ‘em up or anything. The Horde sucks, but at least art is fun.”

“Yeah,” Kyle said, reaching for a piece of paper. “I’ve always felt that way, too.”

Catra sighed and grabbed a red crayon. “Don’t think that I don’t see the way Weaver treats you, by the way.”

Kyle frowned. “She does like to berate you and me the most, huh?”

Catra nodded darkly, scribbling onto the page. “Uh-huh. So I’m sorry if I’ve ever given you a hard time, on top of her bullshit.”

Catra assessed her drawing and then raised it for Catra to see. It was her and Kyle, stomping Shadow Weaver to the ground. In the background Adora and Rogelio cheered, their eyes replaced with cartoonish hearts.

“I love it,” Kyle said, in awe.

Catra smirked. “Consider it an early gift.”

The two continued to doodle in silence. Across the room, Catra’s mouse finally found its way back into the vents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these idiots  
> tumblr is @ hey-adora, as usual  
> also i'm probably not gonna be able to time this perfectly, i'm guessing it'll finish by like new years lmao


	6. big meaty claws

Rogelio didn’t usually say much, but he was a very good listener. 

”And I don’t wanna get her a trinket, because she’d definitely lose it or break it,” Adora said as her roundhouse kick slammed against the punching bag. Rogelio, training beside her, lifted large weights in both hands and nodded his head. 

“I mean, I could draw her something, but she’s a much better artist,” Adora added, throwing a punch. Rogelio raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ve never seen her stuff?” Adora asked, panting from exhaustion. “It’s, like, really good.” 

Rogelio shrugged and placed down his weights. Adora stood back from the punching bag and gave him a turn. She chugged from her water bottle and then continued on her rant. 

“I could get her food, something better than the usual nutrition blocks, but once she eats it, it’s gone.”

Rogelio kicked the bag. 

“Argh, I’m so bad at this,” Adora said, putting her head in her hands. “And she’s been hiding from me, ever since the encounter with Shadow Weaver in the locker room…”

Adora felt a presence on her shoulder and looked up. Rogelio was awkwardly attempting to comfort her, to provide silent reassurance. Adora smiled and nodded—the pair had been training buddies since they were kids. If he beat her for Force Captain, she’d still be honored to serve on his squad. Catra and Lonnie, too. Kyle… was on thin ice. 

The pair jumped at a knock on the door. This was one of the smaller gyms, intended for self-lead practice. It was rarely visited by Shadow Weaver or any of the other trainers. 

“I’ve got it,” Adora said, reaching for the door. Behind it stood a woman she’d only seen passing through the base, a tall Force Captain with short white hair, killer eyebrows, and big meaty claws. 

“Heya!” The woman greeted, her face breaking into a jolly smile. She wore a shiny bow, intended for a wrapped gift, beside her Force Captain pin. “I’m Force Captain Scorpia. You two are Shadow Weaver’s wards, right?”

Rogelio and Adora nodded, dumbfounded. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to help out,” Scorpia said, “setting up for Lord Hordak’s holiday party. Weaver’s in charge, but lately she’s seemed a bit… overwhelmed…” 

“Yeah,” Adora said, remembering the second-in-command’s outburst from earlier. “We’ve noticed.”

“Some people just really don’t have the spirit,” Scorpia shrugged. “You shoulda seen her, all tangled in tinsel, it was hilarious. Not that I’d say that to her face—er, mask.”

Adora nodded slowly. “So you want us to… help decorate for the party?”

“Yep!” Scorpia enthused. “Just you two, though, I don’t want to bring in more people than I can handle.” 

That seemed fair enough to Adora—clearly Scorpia wasn’t the greatest disciplinarian. But still, Adora wished that Catra could come too, especially if Shadow Weaver was publicly embarrassing herself. 

Although, if Shadow Weaver really was fired up, maybe it was for the best Catra stayed out of sight.

“I’m in,” Adora said, taking another sip of water. Rogelio nodded beside her. 

“Great!” Scorpia said, passing each of them a green-and-red hat, adorned with jingle bells at the top. Adora and Rogelio exchanged a look and put them on. 

“Aw, you look great!” Scorpia enthused, clapping her hands together. She then adopted a determined expression, much more fitting to a military captain. “Soldiers, let’s get to it!”

Rogelio and Adora saluted and followed the Force Captain out of the gym. 

~

Kyle and Catra drew very differently. While Catra’s lines were stiff and sharp, Kyle’s were curlicued and wild, and his new access to crayons meant that his use of color was kind of insane. His drawings were rainbow depictions of un-reality, while Catra’s cartoons were monochromatic and simple. She liked the “3 mouth” and hated drawing hands. Sometimes she forgot, when drawing Adora or any other non-cat person, that not everyone had triangle ears and a tail. 

The pair was having such a good time that they failed to notice Shadow Weaver’s entrance into the barracks. 

“Catra! Kyle!” Shadow Weaver shouted, her shadows blowing the papers awry on the floor. Catra gasped and reached for her crayons, while Kyle grabbed for his pack of pencils. Catra balled up an unflattering cartoon of Shadow Weaver and stuck it in the waistband of her leggings. 

Kyle got to his feet first, standing between the angry sorceress and his pile of art. “Shadow Weaver, we were just—”

“This…” Shadow Weaver said, shoving Kyle aside with red magic, “is unacceptable.” 

She picked up a self-portrait of Kyle winning a simulation, baton raised over his head. Shadow Weaver chuckled and burnt it to ash in her claw.

“Oh, come on!” Catra shouted, jumping to her feet. “Give him a break, you old hag!”

Shadow Weaver grabbed Catra by the face, Kyle forgotten. “Insolent child, how dare you speak—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Catra muttered, forcing her face away. Her heart pounded against her chest, but she refused to allow her voice to shake. “Listen, it’s all my stuff, we’re just makin’ decorations for the holidays.”

“Y-yeah,” Kyle added, clearly surprised that Catra was taking the blame. Catra just hoped he’d be smart enough to go along with it. 

Shadow Weaver raged, and seemed as though she was about to attack. But then she groaned, recoiled, and put her mask in her hands. 

“The holidays,” she groaned. “I hate the holidays.” 

Catra smirked. “Don’t let Hordak hear you say that.”

Shadow Weaver looked up and seemed to realize where she was. Glaring once more at the pile of drawings and art supplies, she headed for the barracks’ door. 

“Clean up that garbage and inform the other cadets of my absence this evening,” she commanded over her shoulder. 

“Where are you going?” Kyle prodded, like an idiot. 

Shadow Weaver paused at the doorway, deflating like a balloon. “A party.”

“Have fun,” Catra drawled, waving a single claw. Kyle winced as Shadow Weaver slammed the door behind her.

“Catra,” Kyle said, his eyes wide. “Why’d you lie to her about the art stuff? Lots of it is mine.”

Catra shrugged. There were about twenty-five answers she could give, and she didn’t feel emotionally available enough for any of them. 

Kyle sighed and began to gather his pencils. “Sorry she always has it out for you,” he said. “It’s weird; I understand why she hates me, since I’m kind of awful at fighting, but you… you’re really good. You’re way more agile than Rogelio, and Adora’s nice and all, but I always root for you when you two spar. Guess I just have something for the underdogs. Well, in your case, undercats.”

Catra elbowed Kyle in the gut, but also couldn’t hide her flattered blush. “Yeah, well, I guess I’m just not Shadow Weaver’s cup of tea.”

“I think you’re pretty cool. And less mean than you try to be.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “You’re a pretty shitty soldier, but you’re an okay artist. I guess.” 

Kyle smiled and looked towards the door. “I gotta go, I usually meet Rogelio after his training around this time.” 

Catra frowned and ran a claw through her mane. “Oh, shit, yeah,” she said, staring up at the clock. “Adora’s probably wondering about me by now. I’ve kinda ghosted her since the stuff went down after sparring.” 

Kyle gave Catra a salute. “Good luck to you, Soldier.”

Catra smiled and it didn’t feel fake. “You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guessing i’ll wrap this up by new years or a little later. currently on a cruise so I apologize if formatting is messed up!


	7. decking the halls

Decorating for the party was not the most strenuous task Adora had faced during her time at the Horde. In fact, tossing around streamers and blowing up balloons with Rogelio and Force Captain Scorpia turned out to be a pretty fun time, and had inevitably turned competitive.

“Hey, Scorpia!” Adora shouted across the large Fright Zone ballroom, a dimly-lit space with slightly less of a smoggy scent than the rest of the Horde. “I bet I can hang all my ornaments before you can!”

Scorpia, who stood at the other end of the space, laughed. “You’re on!”

The two soldiers speedily dressed the two massive trees, nearly identical, smelling of fresh pine. Adora smiled, realizing that the scent would rub off on her—with her heightened sense of smell, Catra would have a field day later.

“Rogelio, can you give me a boost?” Adora asked, tucking the Hordak-shaped tree topper under her arm. Rogelio nodded and hoisted her on his shoulders, and Adora slam-dunked the decoration onto the tree’s apex.

“Done!” Adora cheered, climbing off of Rogelio. Scorpia, her tree still a work in progress, put her hands on her hips and flashed an impressed smile.

“Wow,” she said. “I guess everyone’s right, saying you’re probably gonna be the next Force Captain.”

Adora blushed. “Oh… well, Rogelio helped me out…”

“Who knows?” Scorpia said, giving Adora a wink. “Maybe next year you’ll be invited to this party, too! You could be my Force Captain pal.”

Adora couldn’t hide her grin as Scorpia put another decoration on her tree. “Did you train here all your life, too?” she asked, suddenly curious about the clawed woman’s background.

Scorpia shook her head. “Naw. I’m actually a princess! The Horde crash-landed in my kingdom, and we gave over our Runestone to Hordak. It’s that huge red crystal, y’know, the one that Shadow Weaver likes?”

Adora frowned. She had only one memory the Black Garnet, and it had involved her and Catra (but mostly Catra) feeling Shadow Weaver’s wrath.

“Do you like being a Force Captain?” Adora asked, taking the end of a garland from Rogelio, who began to string it on the wall.

“Of course!” Scorpia said. “Although, I never like hurting people, y’know, on the battlefield. It’s like they don’t understand that we’re trying to make the world a better place—establish order and all. That’s why I like the holidays. It’s a time to celebrate Hordak and the Horde and everything we stand for.”

Well, that certainly gave Adora a lot to think about. She pursed her lips and affixed her end of the garland to the drab metal wall.

“I just wish we could do more to celebrate,” she said, choosing her words carefully. “Shadow Weaver never lets her wards to do anything.”

“That’s ‘cuz she hates fun,” Scorpia blurted. “Ooph, don’t tell her I said that.”

Rogelio grunted and Adora reassured she wouldn’t.

“Well, I’ll tell you what,” Scorpia said, crossing over to Rogelio and Adora. “As thanks for helping me out, let me get you guys some of the food they’ll be serving at the party.”

Adora raised an eyebrow. “You mean, not rations?”

Scorpia shook her head. “Hordak goes all out! I’ll be right back, okay?”

Adora and Rogelio nodded, dumbfounded, as Scorpia exited the room.

“She’s nice,” Adora said, crossing her arms over her chest. Rogelio shrugged.

Just as quickly as she had left, Scorpia re-entered the room, holding two green-and-red baggies of treats.

“Goody bags!” Scorpia enthused, shoving them into Adora and Rogelio’s arms. “Every Force Captain gets one. And now, you guys do too, for your excellent decorative assistance.”

“Wow, thanks!” Adora said, peeking into hers. It contained candy canes, cookies, and even miniature plastic bottles of eggnog.

Rogelio smiled at Scorpia and shook her claw. Scorpia looked utterly touched.

“Well, I have to go get ready!” Scorpia said. “You two enjoy your holiday… and don’t let Shadow Weaver get you down too much, all right?”

Adora and Rogelio nodded as Scorpia headed for the door again.

“See you next year, best friends!” she hollered, and then she was gone.

Adora blinked, and then blinked again. She turned to Rogelio.

“What… just happened?”

~

Adora found Catra in bed, which wasn’t unusual for the nap-loving cat girl. The fact that Adora could find Catra at all gave the blonde some indication that her girlfriend’s period of unavailability had come to an end.

“Hey, Catra,” Adora said, her voice gentle as she prodded the curled-up form wrapped up in blankets. Slowly, Catra stirred, her mane and face emerging from her cocoon.

“ _Mrrp?_ ” she sounded, an arrow of endearment instantly piercing Adora’s heart. She smiled and sat down beside the lying girl, scratching her behind her ears just how she liked.

It was evening now, the end of a long day, but Adora wasn’t ready to settle down just yet. Not when she had a goody bag and a bizarre afternoon of events to share.

“Adora,” Catra said, her heterochromatic eyes slowly opening. “I went to the gym to find you, but you were gone…”

“I got a special assignment,” Adora explained. “From a Force Captain.”

“Oh,” Catra said. “Yeah, that sounds like something that’d happen to you.”

Adora shoved Catra lightly and revealed the goody bag. “Well, I got treats. So… wanna sneak out for a little bit and share ‘em?”

Catra eyed the bag, and then Adora’s face. She smiled. “Yeah,” she said lowly. “I could go for a sneak.”

Adora giggled at Catra’s weird phrasing and placed a kiss on her lips.

~

About fifteen minutes later, Catra and Adora sat side-by-side atop the tallest building in the Horde, staring out at the Whispering Woods and enjoying cookies and eggnog. The music and lights from Hordak’s party emanated from the ballroom, met with the rushing of cold winter wind.

“Are you shivering?” Adora asked Catra, who was currently on her fourth cookie. Catra shook her head furiously.

“You wish, Princess. Then you’d have an excuse to give me your jacket.”

“Take it, asshole,” Adora said, already removing the garment and tossing it onto Catra. “My undershirt’s insulated, anyway.”

Catra couldn’t help but smile as she shrugged the jacket on. She sniffed herself and frowned. “It smells different. Like trees.”

Adora smiled. “I knew you’d say that.”

“Are you cheating on me with a tree, Adora?”

Adora laughed. “Yep!” she said, taking Catra’s hand in her own. “It’s just, I’ve been _pining_ for her so long!”

“Augh!” Catra said in fake-outrage, yanking her hand away. “I can’t believe you’d _leaf_ me, you _birch_!”

“Aw, Catra,” Adora said, the goofiness in her voice turning to tenderness. “I’d never leave you.”

The wind whistled and Catra blinked.

“Adora, I—”

Adora’s kiss cut her off. Catra tasted like cookies and eggnog, and her surprised squeak only encouraged Adora to go further. Her body, against hers, felt right and warm and good. And outside, well… it really was quite cold.

Catra eventually pulled away, out of breath. “I hung out with Kyle today,” she said, as though just remembering.

Adora raised an eyebrow. “Are we still joking here?”

“Nope, I’m serious,” Catra said. “We talked and drew pictures, until Shadow Weaver came in and fucked it all up.”

Adora frowned, her own memories of the day resurfacing. “Hey, I’m really sorry about earlier. I should have—”

“Save it,” Catra said. “You let me have my space when I asked. And you held me when I asked for that, too. You’re doing your best—we both are.”

Adora nodded. It was hard to accept that as an answer, but she had to trust Catra to know herself. “I think it’s sweet you and Kyle are hanging out,” she said. “Did it have something to do with Secret Hordak?”

Catra smirked. “I’m not telling you shit, Princess.”

“Oh, really?” Adora asked, leaning slightly over the other girl. Catra submitted, her normal abrasive attitude diminished.

“Oh, hey, Adora,” Catra said as the other girl loomed. “You, uh… tryna get the answers out of me, huh?”

Adora smiled, her eyelids lowered with lust. “Will it work?”

Catra pursed her lips and blushed. She wasn’t telling Adora anything, but she’d sure as hell let her try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, long time no update! sorry about that. i've got about three more chapters of this baby to write, hopefully will finish by valentine's day, so this is teeeeechhhnically still a holiday fic. in the meantime, follow me on tumblr @ hey-adora or twitter @ heyadorah.


	8. shadow weaver gets rekt

It was the first day of the Hordak holidays, and Shadow Weaver was running a brutal training session.

“Kyle!” she barked from the viewing platform as the five cadets sparred on the mat beneath her. “Find his weakness!”

Kyle gave a resigned sigh and went for the chink in Rogelio’s armor—a small, vulnerable spot of exposed flesh, not covered by his hard scales. Kyle looked mostly confused as Rogelio collapsed beneath him.

“Not fast enough!” Shadow Weaver exclaimed. “And watch your follow-through, cadet!”

Meanwhile, on the other end of the floor, Lonnie and Adora sparred hand-to-hand. They both moved quickly and purposefully—their forms were textbook.

“Augh!” Adora sounded as Lonnie punched her in the gut. Her legs wobbled beneath her, but she refused to fall. She shot back with an upper-cut at Lonnie’s jaw, knocking her opponent backwards.

“Fuck!” Lonnie shouted, grabbing her own face. Adora frowned.

“Shit, Lonnie, are you—”

“Stop showing concern for your opponent!” Shadow Weaver interrupted. “You are stronger than that, Adora!”

Adora frowned and looked at Lonnie, who snarled and rose, shaky but still fighting. “You’ll pay for that.”

“Catra!” Shadow Weaver barked. “Out of the shadows!”

A petite form dropped from the rafters, landing right beside Kyle and Rogelio. Catra effortlessly elbowed Kyle in the chest, bringing him to his knees.

Rogelio then went for Catra, grabbing her by the waist and knocking her to the ground. Catra hissed as Rogelio held her down and clawed at his eye. He roared and drew back, giving Catra the opportunity to hop up and climb onto his back, maneuvering him into a chokehold.

Both cadets grunted desperately as Catra held on, tight, and Rogelio began to lose his breath. With his final bit of strength he threw Catra off, launching her across the room. She smashed into Lonnie, breaking up the spar between her and Adora.

“This is a disaster!” Shadow Weaver shouted. “Are you quarreling children or senior cadets?”

Lonnie growled and yanked Catra’s tail, eliciting a sharp pained yowl. Adora’s eyes widened and she launched at Lonnie, pulling her hair. Catra turned around and extended her claws, preparing to attack Lonnie’s very vulnerable face—

“HO HO _HORDAK_!”

Adora froze and grabbed Catra’s wrist, effectively stopping her from doing something she’d regret. Force Captain Scorpia stood at the doorway, accompanied by Lord Hordak himself. Scorpia’s greeting boomed through the training room, disrupting the tense mood entirely.

“Lord Hordak,” Adora said, saluting. Everyone else followed suit immediately.

“Happy holidays,” Hordak said slowly. He wore a pointy red hat with a white puff at its apex and looked slightly less terrifying than usual. “It is customary on this day that I deliver weapons to the children of the Horde. Although you all are adults, you are still Shadow Weaver’s wards, and my soldiers. Therefore…”

Scorpia grinned as she carried a red velvet bag of goodies over to the cadets. “I asked Lord Hordak if he could give you guys a special visit today,” she said quietly to the group. “Since Shadow Weaver is being so…”

“—interrupt my training session, highly unprofessional—” Shadow Weaver said to Hordak across the room.

Lonnie sighed and plunged her hand into the sack. From it, she revealed a small butterfly knife.

“Cool,” she said, a small smile creeping onto her face. She glanced coolly at Catra. “Think it’d be a match for those claws?”

Catra shrugged. “Wanna find out?”

Adora elbowed the cat-girl and reached in next. She grinned when she pulled out a grappling hook.

“Aw, dang,” Kyle said, drawing a small slingshot.

Adora played with her gift as Rogelio pulled brass knuckles from the bag. He tried to fit them over his claw, failing miserably. He patted Kyle on the shoulder and made a trade, looking at the slingshot with a strange admiration.

“Kitty, you’re last!” Scorpia said, shaking the bag in Catra’s direction.

Catra raised an eyebrow. “The fuck’d you call me?”

“Catra,” Adora said warningly as the cat-girl thrust her claw into the bag. She grinned as she pulled out…

“A sword,” she said, twirling the weapon in one hand. The weapon was a muted green, similar to a Horde staff but with a blade and a pommel. “Woah.”

“Swords are so cool,” Adora said, eyeing it. “It suits you, too.”

Catra smiled as Scorpia closed the bag. “Happy Hordak holidays, cadets!” she said, giving a special wink to Adora and Rogelio.

“Fine, fine, I’m sorry,” Shadow Weaver said to Hordak, who leaned over her menacingly. Catra snickered loudly.

Lord Hordak turned to the cadets and nodded. “I see you’ve all received your gifts. I’d like you to take the rest of the day to… relax. Happy holidays.”

The cadets stood, all open-mouthed, as Hordak and Scorpia exited the gym. The cadets turned to one another, chattering and showing off their new weapons.

Finally, Shadow Weaver spoke, her magic turning the room’s atmosphere red and severe.

“You will not leave this gym,” she said tensely, “until you demonstrate that you can fight like the senior cadets you are.”

Kyle frowned. “But Lord Hordak just said—”

“Quiet!” Shadow Weaver shouted, knocking him over with shadow magic. The other cadets gasped and formed a protective circle around him.

“You fucking hag—” Catra began to say, only to be shoved aside by Rogelio. The lizard-man lunged towards Shadow Weaver, pulling the metal projectile of his new slingshot backwards. He released it right into Shadow Weaver’s face, colliding with the left eye slit of her mask. She howled in pain as Rogelio returned to the group of cadets.

“Holy shit!” Lonnie exclaimed.

Shadow Weaver roared and aimed a ray of electricity in the cadets’ direction. Catra frowned, glanced at the people behind her, and made a very sudden and uncharacteristic decision:

She jumped in front of them and took the brunt of the pain.

After all, it was far from the first time she’d faced this treatment from Shadow Weaver.

“Catra!” Adora screamed as the cat-girl doubled over. She held Catra as she faded out of consciousness, her sword forgotten on the training mat.

“Away from her, Adora!” Shadow Weaver screamed. “She only holds you back!”

Adora held tighter to Catra. “I’m not letting this go again,” she said into her ear.

Catra whimpered, nodded, and tucked her face into Adora’s heaving chest. Adora narrowed her eyes and turned to Lonnie as Shadow Weaver prepared another attack, now level with the cadets on the training floor.

“You’ve got this,” Adora said.

Lonnie nodded and picked up Catra’s sword. She gave a battle yell and charged towards Shadow Weaver, who rather effortlessly blasted the large weapon out of her grasp. Shadow Weaver grabbed at Lonnie and held her tight, her dark magic and rage literally emanating from her form…

Until Lonnie plunged her brand-new butterfly knife into Shadow Weaver’s shoulder, leaving it buried in the sorceress’ flesh.

Shadow Weaver screamed in agony as Lonnie jumped back and joined the other cadets. The tall, terrifying woman ripped the knife out of her wound and threw it across the room, making a slow but rage-filled advance towards them.

“You…” she breathed. “You…”

“We took you down!” Adora shouted, Catra unconscious in her arms. “Shadow Weaver, can’t you see that we are capable? We _are_ good! Especially when we work as a team!”

Shadow Weaver grasped her wound and breathed heavily. “The cat has corrupted you all,” she said, levitating Catra’s body with a magic blast. “I should have eliminated her years ago.”

Adora shook her head furiously as tears ran down her cheeks.

“Don’t hurt her,” she threatened, “or I’ll defect!”

The room fell silent and eerily still. Catra stirred in her semi-conscious state, not in pain but certainly aware of Shadow Weaver’s grasp.

“I’ll defect too,” said Kyle, his voice shaking. “Not as big of a deal as Adora, but—”

“Yeah,” Lonnie added. “Same.”

Rogelio grunted in agreement.

“You need us,” Adora said slowly, standing and reaching for Catra’s hovering form. “Your wards. We’re what you have to show for your time in the Horde. Without us, Shadow Weaver… you’re nothing.”

Shadow Weaver glared at Adora… and then stood down.

“Get out of my sight,” she said, “for the evening. This holiday is making everyone a fool.”

The cadets breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“You will all be assigned a month of janitorial duty for your insubordination,” Shadow Weaver added. Adora caught Catra as she fell towards the ground, the red magic surrounding her disappeared.

“Hey,” Adora said gently as Catra blinked her eyes. “Hey, it’s okay—”

“What happened?”

Adora held Catra even tighter, much to the other girl’s confusion. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

“Adora,” Lonnie said, putting a hand on the other girl’s padded shoulder. She glanced at Shadow Weaver, who angrily stormed off, presumably to the medical ward. “Let’s go back to the barracks.”

“Come on, kitten,” Adora said tenderly, helping Catra up. Catra slung herself over Adora’s form, still extremely shaken from Shadow Weaver’s attack.

“Don’t _call_ me that in front of everyone,” Catra muttered as the cadets exited the gym. “It makes me look weak.”

Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio pretended not to pay attention as Adora stroked Catra’s hair.

“Nobody thinks you’re weak,” Adora reassured Catra.

“Yeah, Catra,” Kyle blurted, “what you did was badass!”

Lonnie and Adora chuckled uncomfortably as Catra groaned, and Rogelio held Kyle at the side.

The cadets left the gym and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love fight scenes  
> two more chapters left!!  
> follow my tumblr @ hey-adora


	9. writing this made me cry

“Everyone have their gifts?” Lonnie asked the cadets, who sat in a circle in the center of the barracks. It was nighttime in the Fright Zone, and it seemed to quieter than usual. Warmer, more like home. Or maybe that was just a residual feeling from the day’s earlier events. There did seem to be a bond, a closeness, between the cadets that wasn’t there before.

“Yeah,” Adora said, her voice tired but content. She sat beside Lonnie and Catra sat behind her, resting her head on her shoulder. Catra had recovered from Shadow Weaver’s attack and had been laying with Adora and talking for the past few hours. The other cadets had wisely chosen to give them both space, showering off after training or taking naps.

And now they were back, together, and… it felt nice. Safe. Safety was such a rare feeling in the Horde.

“So,” Lonnie said, glancing over at Rogelio and Kyle, who filled out the rest of the circle. Everyone held shoddily-wrapped gifts at their waists or sides, and glanced suspiciously around for whomever had their name for Secret Hordak.

“Can I go first?” Kyle asked meekly, holding a laughably thin sheet of a gift. Lonnie shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.”

Kyle beamed and turned to Rogelio. “This is for you,” he said, blush spreading onto his cheeks as he shoved the gift in the lizard boy’s direction.

Rogelio carefully revealed a sheet of paper within the wrappings. Lonnie, Catra, and Adora craned their necks to examine the gift as Kyle rushed to explain.

“It’s not great,” he said, “but Catra let me use her colors, and I really—”

Rogelio silenced Kyle with a massive hug. The paper fell onto the ground, a drawing of Kyle and Rogelio holding hands. Adora exclaimed “AWWW!” as Catra grinned and rolled her eyes.

“Off to a good start,” Lonnie said, an honest smile creeping onto her face. “Rogelio, you go next.”

Rogelio nodded and passed a wrapped parcel to Lonnie. Inside was a pair of hand-knitted socks.

“Oh, I love them!” Lonnie said, rubbing the soft texture against her face. For Fright Zone kids, something so soft and comfy was highly unusual—a luxury texture, made with tenderness.

Rogelio gave Lonnie a lazy smile as Kyle took his hand.

“He uses his claws as knitting needles,” Kyle explained to the group.

Adora frowned and turned to Catra in fake-anger. “Baby, why can’t you do that?”

Catra gritted her teeth. “Adora, I _told_ you to cool it with the pet-names in front’a our friends…”

“Aw, Catra!” Kyle exclaimed. “You called us your friends!”

Catra hissed, but there was nothing behind it. Adora swatted her shoulder.

“Fiiiine,” Catra groaned. “You’re all my friends. Happy?”

“Very,” Adora said, kissing Catra on the cheek. Blush quickly claimed the skin Adora’s lips had touched.

“You two are ridiculous,” Lonnie said coolly. “Anyway, Catra, since you love us all so much, why don’t you go?”

Catra sighed and threw her present at Kyle, who seemed not-so-surprised to be on the receiving end.

“Colors!” he exclaimed as two-dozen crayons fell out of the wrappings.

“About half of my supply,” Catra said. “I might, y’know, tap in it sometimes, but… just in case Shadow Weaver confiscates from one of us, I figure we can have insurance that some are left, y’know?”

Kyle nods. “Smart.”

Catra sighed. “And… there’s something else in there.”

Kyle revealed another drawing, this one in Catra’s cartoonish style. It was the drawing from their previous art session, that Catra had hidden in the waistband of her leggings—the unflattering cartoon of Shadow Weaver, with an added Catra and Kyle flipping her off.

“I love it,” Kyle said, his voice genuine. Catra actually smiled back.

“Who’s next?” asked Adora, who had begun to fidget with Catra’s fingers, their hands interlaced.

“Just you and me,” Lonnie said. “And Adora, I wanna go first.”

“Okay,” Adora said uneasily. “What is it?”

Lonnie stood up and offered Catra and Adora a hand each. “Come with me, both of you. R and K, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Rogelio and Kyle held each other close, both more than happy to have the time alone. Catra and Adora followed Lonnie out of the barracks, into the hallway, past rooms and gyms until…

“The roof,” Adora said, holding Catra’s hand. “You’re taking us to the roof?”

“Why am I even here?” Catra asked, an eyebrow raised. “I thought this was your gift to Adora.”

“You’ll see,” Lonnie said.

Catra held Adora tighter, wrapping her tail around her waist. “You two haven’t been…?”

Lonnie burst into laughter as the girls scaled the ladder to the roof. “No way!” she exclaimed. “I’m seeing someone else, from another unit—Ryan. Gonna sneak out to visit them tonight, actually.”

“Oh,” Catra said, obviously relieved. “Good for you.”

“As far as I can tell, nothing’s gonna get between you two assholes,” Lonnie said as the three continued to climb.

“You’re damn right about that,” Adora said, squeezing Catra’s hand as she hoisted her upwards.

Finally, they made it to the rooftop. And Adora’s jaw dropped.

“Lonnie…” she said, taking it all. The cadet had moved Adora’s planning board all the way up here, and strung it with leftover lights from the holiday decorations. On the ground were two semi-comfortable cushions, and sealed travel mugs. Lonnie grinned smugly as Catra approached the board and looked back at the blushing Adora.

“Did you… make this?” Catra asked, staring specifically at the board’s title: _HAPPY KNOWING-EACH-OTHER ANNIVERSARY, ALSO HOLIDAYS_.

Adora nodded. “It was just… to brainstorm…”

“Adora showed it to me a few days ago,” Lonnie explained. “It seemed pretty clear she was gonna psych herself out about the gift… but I mean, this was really sweet and genuine on its own. Adora was losing her shit about what she was gonna do, or make, but this thing was already right in front of her. And you’re both saps, so I figured, the best Secret Hordak gift I could give Adora is help with her gift for you. So I bummed some lights and hot cocoa from the festivities and snuck here to set this up.”

“I… love it,” Catra said, eyes wide as she traced over the handwritten notes and photographs. Adora came to her side, pulling her close.

“Thanks, Lonnie,” Adora said, similarly entranced by her own work.

“And now, I’m gonna split,” Lonnie said. “Happy holidays, you two.”

“Happy holidays,” Catra said as Lonnie snuck back down towards the base.

The air was quiet, and chilly, so Adora and Catra held each other even tighter. They both stared at the board, the bright stars shining behind it.

“Kind of stalker-y,” Catra said. Adora elbowed her.

“Said the person who draws me while I sleep.”

“Okay, fair enough.”

Adora used Catra’s pointer finger to trace towards the beginning of their timeline.

“The first time we met,” she said. “Remember it?”

“Uh, yeah,” Catra said. “I’m not stupid.”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot, actually,” Adora said, “in the past couple of days.”

Catra sighed. “Yeah. Me too.”

“I knew it!” Adora said, elbowing Catra in the gut. “And you try to act so aloof…”

“Fine, maybe I’m sort of a sap,” Catra admitted. “What do you remember?”

Adora smiled and kissed Catra on the forehead. “Well…”

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO

“Didja hear, Rogelio?” Adora asked her fellow cadet, bouncing around the gym. At only six years old, she was already a force to be reckoned with, a ball of energy that Shadow Weaver treated more often like a daughter than a trainee.

Rogelio shook his head, unresponsive as usual.

“We’re getting a new cadet today!” Adora enthused. “The last of Shadow Weaver’s wards, she said! So it’ll be you, me, Lonnie, Kyle, and… the new one!”

Rogelio nodded, allowing Adora to continue.

“I wonder if they’ll be nice. D’ya think they’ll be a lizard, like you? Or they’ll have a mask, like Shadow Weaver, or cool hair, like Lonnie? Do you think I’ll beat them in fighting? Do you think they’ll beat me? Do you—”

“Adora,” said the voice of Shadow Weaver, who had at some point appeared in the training room’s doorway. “Come with me, dear. I’d like to introduce you to the new cadet.”

Adora grinned and took Shadow Weaver’s hand. “Where are they?”

Shadow Weaver sighed. “It appears that this child is rather… feral,” she said. “She’s been putting up a fight.”

Adora frowned. “What? Why would she fight anyone outside of the simulator?”

“We found her in the wild, dear,” Shadow Weaver said. “Lost, alone… stealing food from a nearby village we had recently invaded. A mere child—six years old, just like you. She almost killed one of our soldiers when he tried to apprehend her.”

Adora gasped. “Whoah. That’s so cool!”

Shadow Weaver snarled, and her grasp became tight against Adora’s hand. “You will say no such thing! This girl, this… Catra… will need to behave if she wants to stay in the Horde!”

“Catra,” Adora said, the name rolling playfully off her tongue. “Well, I’m sure we’ll be friends! I can look after her—don’t worry.”

“She’s been assigned the bunk above yours,” Shadow Weaver said. “I am hoping that by following your example, she can… adjust… to the Fright Zone’s expectations. And if not, if she is a destructive influence, I will remove her.”

“And put her back into the wild?”

Shadow Weaver shook her head. “No.”

Adora wanted to know more, but they had already reached their destination. A locked door, guarded by a single officer. Shadow Weaver nodded him away, grabbed the doorknob, and sighed.

“Stand behind me,” she said as she opened the door. Inside the room it was dark and still… until two large eyes opened, glowing blue and yellow.

Into the dim light came a small girl, wearing the Horde uniform (although it seemed as though she had attempted to claw it off), with lowered ears and a drooping tail. There were cuts on her face and arms, hastily bandaged, recent. Her peach-fuzz fur was muddied and wild. Her long brown hair was more of a mane.

She hissed at Shadow Weaver on sight. “Let me out of here!” she demanded, her voice high and unconvincing.

She froze at the sight of Adora, stepping out from behind Shadow Weaver’s form.

Adora stared, open-mouthed, at the other girl. And then finally, she spoke.

“Hi, Catra,” she said, her voice gentle and awed. “I’m Adora.”

Catra looked from Shadow Weaver to Adora, a small whimper escaping her lips.

“Well?” Shadow Weaver demanded. “What do you say?’

Catra remained silent, untrusting, shaking like a leaf. Adora frowned.

“It’s okay,” she said, stepping into the room. Catra moved backwards.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Adora insisted, although she didn’t attempt to move any closer. “Listen, Shadow Weaver said you’re gonna be my bunk-mate, and I just wanna… I just wanna…”

Adora’s voice tapered off as Catra approached her, slow and silent, her intelligent eyes narrowed.

“Bunk… mate?” she asked, blinking.

Adora smiled. “Yeah! You’re gonna get a bed right above mine!”

“Bed?”

Adora cocked her head. “You don’t have a bed?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Catra,” Shadow Weaver interjected, her voice harshly pronouncing the name. “Life will be better for you here. You just need to _give in_.”

“You… you hurt me,” Catra said to Shadow Weaver. “Your soldiers…”

“Because you were stealing from our settlement, _dear_ ,” Shadow Weaver argued. “Like a wild animal. Do you know what we do to wild animals?”

Catra shook her head, defiant.

“We hurt them,” Shadow Weaver said plainly. “Adora, sweetheart, does Catra seem like a wild animal to you?”

“N-no,” Adora said, her brows furrowing. “Of course not.”

Catra narrowed her eyes. “I’m not—”

“Then you’d be wise to act like it,” Shadow Weaver said, grabbing Catra by the chin. “Do you understand, child?”

Catra bore her fangs, but then remembered how it had felt the last time she resisted. The terrifying and painful red magic, red as the blood that had flowed from her wounds. 

She closed her mouth and forced her muscles to relax. Satisfied, Shadow Weaver released her. “That’s right,” she said. “Now, come along, foolish thing. Adora will show you to the barracks.”

Catra was silent again as she followed Shadow Weaver out of the small dark room. Adora stayed by her side, still very clearly mystified.

“Hey,” she said, her voice quiet enough not to reach Shadow Weaver’s ears. “You heard what she said—they won’t hurt you here, as long as you’re a proper soldier and all. It’s not hard to pick up, I promise—in fact, I can show you the ropes myself! And I really think you’ll like the bed.”

“It’s not like I really have a choice,” Catra said stiffly.

“But,” Adora said softly, “where else is there to be? The Horde is the future, Catra. We’re establishing order on Etheria. We can… _do_ things here, to change the world. And now you can be a part of that.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “I bet you’re everyone’s favorite, huh.”

Adora shrugged. “I dunno.”

Catra glanced at Shadow Weaver. “Looks like you’re _her_ favorite, for sure.”

“Well, she’s raised me since I was a baby,” Adora said fairly. “All I remember is the Fright Zone.”

Understanding set in, and Catra regarded the girl again. “So… you’ve never been in the forest?”

“No.”

“Or the beach?”

“No. But I’ve always had a purpose, and a bed, and food that I haven’t had to steal. And Shadow Weaver.”

Catra was silent.

“And I have friends,” Adora continued. “The other cadets. Rogelio, Lonnie, Kyle. But they treat me weird, sometimes. I think they don’t like me, because I beat them in the simulator, but they only talk about it behind my back.”

“People are dumb,” Catra said, her voice bitter and low. “Why… would they talk behind your back? Can’t they just fight you, if there’s a problem? I… _I’ll_ fight them.”

Adora raised an eyebrow. “You’d fight someone just because they insulted me? That’s so cool!”

Catra blushed and shoved Adora lightly. “You’re stupid,” she said.

“You’re stupid!” Adora laughed, shoving back.

Shadow Weaver turned around and the girls immediately separated. Adora saluted and Catra followed suit.

“The barracks,” Shadow Weaver pronounced. “Get some sleep, girls. Training is early tomorrow.”

Adora nodded while Catra avoided the sorceress’ gaze. Shadow Weaver turned, and finally, the girls were alone.

“Looks like Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio are already sleeping,” Adora said quietly as she led Catra to her bed. “You’ll meet them tomorrow.”

“Great,” Catra said sarcastically.

“They really are nice,” Adora insisted. “Sometimes training just makes us all act dumb.”

Adora paused at a bunk, motioning to the bed above her own. “This is us,” she said. “Are you okay being up top?”

Catra smirked and climbed the bed in seconds, like the wild thing she was. Adora smiled, in awe.

“ _You’re so cool_ ,” she whisper-yelled. Catra felt herself blushing and didn’t really understand why.

“I’ll warn you,” Adora said, tucking herself under her thin covers. “It does get kind of cold at night.”

“This?” Catra laughed dryly from above. “This is cozy.”

“Okay,” Adora said, “but if you get… chilly… or scared… because this is a new place, and you’ve had a rough time getting here…”

Silence came from the top bunk. Finally, Catra spoke, her voice cracking with anticipation. “Yeah?”

“You could come down here,” Adora said. “Sometimes Kyle and Rogelio share a bed. I’ve always thought… maybe it’d be nice…”

Catra descended from her bunk just as quickly as she had ascended. She stayed on the very edge of the tiny mattress, nervous and slightly embarrassed.

Adora yawned and nuzzled into her pillow. “I’m sleepy.”

“Yeah,” Catra said, staring at the girl in the dark. “Me too.”

Adora turned to face Catra’s heterochromatic eyes, reaching her hand to grab at the other girl’s wrist. “Then let’s sleep.”

“Y-yeah.”

It didn’t take long for Adora to pass out, her breaths rhythmic, calming, and slow. And Catra couldn’t believe herself, comfortable and warm, with the vague feeling of safety in this terrible place…

In the morning, it was Adora who woke first. She was trained to wake at the same time every day, having been Shadow Weaver’s ward for as long as she could remember.

But this—someone else in her bed, having moved in the night to curl up at her feet—was something entirely new.

Adora stared, fascinated, at Catra, her mouth opened in a tiny ‘o,’ the most peaceful she’s been in the short time Adora had known her. It was a necessary evil to wake her up, but still felt evil nonetheless.

“Catra,” Adora said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. “Come on, dummy, you gotta get up.”

Catra’s eyes fluttered slowly, her expression sleepy and soft. Fear flashed in her eyes as she recognized her surroundings… but then faded as she met with Adora’s gaze.

“Hey,” Adora said. “We… we’ve got training soon.”

Catra yawned, her fangs bared and morning breath obscene. A small smile on her face, she scratched behind her own ear.

“Hey, Adora. Ready for me to kick your butt?”

Adora laughed and pushed Catra off the bed. The girls walked to training side-by-side, better rested than they had been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter! i got super emo writing this, season 2 is gonna murder me with the angst, i just want them to be happy and safe and okay


	10. laaaaaaast christmasssss, i gave u my heart

The scrap-board had been a lovely gift. Catra and Adora traced through it together, retelling old stories and holding each other close. Each little moment, captured in images or text, was each so uniquely _them_. But soon enough, they had reached the end of the line—the present. Their present.

“I have another thing for you,” Adora said, tenderly kissing Catra on the head. “Lonnie was right, I may have over-thought it,” she continued, reaching into the pocket of her jacket. “But still… here.”

Adora opened her hand and revealed a necklace, the chain sturdily woven from deconstructed tinsel, with a dark red pendant—a sanded-down fragment of a holiday ornament. From her other pocket she pulled another necklace, nearly identical, the only difference being a green pendant.

“Choose one,” Adora said. Catra blinked twice.

“They’re beautiful,” she said. “How did you…?”

“You should see the reject necklaces,” Adora said, blushing. “Took me a while to figure out how to weave the tinsel, and make the pendants look all nice—”

Catra kissed Adora on the mouth and took the red necklace from her hand.

“I love it,” she said as she tied it around her neck. “And you.”

“I love you, too,” Adora said, struggling to fasten the green necklace. Catra chuckled.

“You need the claws?” she asked as Adora turned around. She easily tied the chain around the other girl’s neck, pulling the knot tight.

The pendants landed over their clavicles, low enough that they could be tucked beneath their uniforms, undetected by their trainers or Shadow Weaver.

“Perfect,” Adora said, caressing Catra’s face. “Just like you.”

“Aw, shucks,” Catra said, leaning into the gesture, as always. “Earlier, when we were climbing up, I can’t believe I thought you and Lonnie…”

“Yeah, about that!” Adora laughed. “You’re _it_ for me, loser. Winner. Babe.”

“Oh, here we go…”

“Sweetheart. Kitten.”

“I hate this.”

“You don’t hate this.”

“No… no, I don’t.”

Adora and Catra looked each other in the eyes and kissed again. The stars glowed in the inky sky behind them, and the cold wind of winter sounded through the night.

For now, the present was a gift of its own.

ONE YEAR LATER

There were no Hordak Holidays in Bright Moon.

Adora stood on the balcony of her bedroom, staring out at the sky and the Whispering Woods, feeling the cold wind sting her face. She wondered so many things… what Catra was doing, what Catra was _planning_ … if Catra was spending her holiday with someone else.

Adora wondered what had happened to the memory board. Had Catra, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle defaced it together? Had Shadow Weaver or Hordak called for its destruction? Or was it just tucked away, forgotten, abandoned?

There was always a feeling of wrongness to this distance. A missing piece, an absent warmth. Catra wasn’t with Adora anymore—she hadn’t been for months. She was second-in-command of the Horde now, and Adora… well, she was She-Ra, member of the Princess Rebellion.

Everything was different now. And although there was so much Adora loved about her new life, Catra’s absence was painful. It always was, in the background of whatever crisis the Rebellion was handing—most of which were coincidentally masterminded by Catra herself. But tonight, it was blaring. It hurt like a physical wound.

They had wounded each other in the past year. Badly. Adora’s back, Catra’s crooked tail, little nicks and scars that were only detectable up close.

When they saw each other now, they fought. It was inevitable, now that they were on different sides.

Adora had a lot of regrets—leaving Catra behind, letting her take the brunt of Shadow Weaver’s abuse in her absence. But Catra had betrayed Adora too, several times, like when she kidnapped Glimmer and Bow or left her in peril in the First One’s ruins.

Adora sighed and put her head in her hands. She needed a distraction. The holidays were dumb anyway, just a militant excuse to swear one’s allegiance to Hordak for another year.

She knew that she should go find Glimmer or Bow and ask for something to do. But instead her hands wandered to the collar of her white undershirt, and then beneath it.

The green necklace remained, even if it wasn’t nearly as polished as it had been a year ago. Adora had only considered removing it once—after the Battle of Bright Moon. But she couldn’t bring herself to action, and by the next morning, it had brought her comfort again.

It was impossible to describe to Bow and Glimmer, both of whom disapproved of Adora’s distant fondness. They were not shy about their feelings for Catra, and Adora didn’t blame them.

But… Adora couldn’t do it. She couldn’t hate Catra. She never would.

And she didn’t believe that Catra hated her. Catra was hurt by her, jealous, resentful, angry—rightfully so, for some reasons, but not all—but Adora knew that there were strong _good_ feelings there, too. Past, present, future… there always would be.

So she wore the necklace, every day and every night. As a promise, to herself and Catra.

The war would end, eventually. For better or for worse.

And for now… Adora looked forward to seeing Catra on the battlefield.

~

Catra hadn’t expected to be attending the Hordak Holiday part so early in her military career. But here she was, second-in-command of the Horde, outranking every Force Captain in the room. She hadn’t slept in the barracks in months, hadn’t spoken to Kyle or Lonnie or Rogelio since Adora left. Things had just gotten too tense between them all. They weren’t the loving family they had been before, without Adora.

But some things had changed for the better. Catra wasn’t some pathetic pet, Adora’s lackey, second-best. She had kicked Shadow Weaver’s ass, this time for good, and had acquired a duo of mildly tolerable and impressively efficient associates. She was well on her way to world domination and it felt pretty damn great.

Well, most of the time it did, if she moved fast enough and forced herself not to think. It was the thinking that fucked Catra over the most, in her quiet room, in her too-big and too-empty bed.

Thinking about all her regrets. Hurting Adora so brutally. _Missing_ Adora by her side.

Loathing She-Ra, and Glimmer, and Bow, and the entire Princess Rebellion.

And hating herself, deep down, for not being enough for any of them.

“Well, if you can’t join ‘em,” Catra muttered to herself, taking a sip of eggnog, “might as well beat ‘em.”

Catra decided in that moment that the party was too loud, too jubilant, for her reserved sensibilities. She rolled her eyes and placed her drink on a table, wandering towards the exit.

As though in a trance, she re-traced her steps from last year onto the roof. The board wasn’t there, of course—she was pretty sure it was still hidden in some random closet—but there were the same sky, the same forest, the same cool winter breeze.

Catra breathed in, and then out. Her hands reached beneath her tunic and found the red necklace Adora had given her a year ago.

Everything was different now.

Catra closed her eyes and released a ragged sigh. One year ago, she had been weaker, dumber, naïve. But she had also been in love. Happily in love, with the person she loved the most.

Now, she only saw Adora on the battlefield.

Catra allowed herself to wonder, as the cold wind stung her face—how different would things be in one more year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i lied, this isn't the last chapter. one more to go, i'll try to get it out asap!!


	11. <3

The world was still and calm as the snow fell. The war was finally over, and inside Bright Moon castle, it was warm. 

It wasn’t the exact future Adora and Catra had expected—but in the ways that mattered, it was. They were together, again. Hopefully indivisible this time; they had both grown through their year-long separation, become stronger and wiser and less naïve. And now they were back were they belonged—at each other’s sides. Working together to make the world a better place.

After Catra overthrew Lord Hordak, reforming the Horde to become a humanitarian force had been a pretty massive undertaking. Most of the soldiers had no opposition to helping the people of Etheria rather than hurting them. And those who opposed were dealt with accordingly by Queen Angella, placed in jail for heinous crimes or intentions. 

It hadn’t been easy, ending the war. It had taken sacrifice, pain, even loss. Both Adora and Catra had lost each other, for a while. Hurt each other. Hurt themselves. 

But it hadn’t taken long for them to realize, on their own, that there were few things in the world as good and strong as the love between them. Their memories resided in their minds, the pendants over their hearts. They never forgot each other. Each privately concluded that she could never truly hate the other.

So, eventually, after meeting after meeting on the battlefield… they had decided to come together again. Apologize to each other, have many long talks, many confusing trysts, but… 

Adora and Catra worked it out. 

All things considered, not a real surprise. 

The merging of kingdoms in Etheria had resulted in a boom of resources and development, ushering the planet into a new age of success. The Horde’s traditions had been abandoned in the midst of this, dismissed as part of the old evil age. And for the most part, ex-Fright Zoners agreed with the decision. 

But Shadow Weaver’s five wards had a very specific tradition to uphold on this cold winter night. 

The five of them sat in Adora and Catra’s shared bedroom, the fireplace crackling presently, blankets and pillows littered on the ground where they sat in a tight circle. Rogelio, who had lost an eye in the war and now wore a patch, held his arm around Kyle, who now had about .2% more muscle mass than he had two years ago. Lonnie, who had buzzed her hair a while ago and not looked back, smiled at Ryan, her partner, who carried two cups of steaming cocoa from the castle kitchen. 

“Looks good,” Lonnie said, taking a cup. “Wanna sit in for the festivities?”

Ryan smirked and took a sip of their drink. “This is kinda your thing, right?” they asked, addressing the group. 

Adora, who had Catra sitting nearly in her lap, just shrugged. “The more the merrier, right, guys?”

Kyle nodded intently and Catra yawned. “Jus’ so you know, things are gonna get super cheesy,” she said. “Maximum cheese.” 

Ryan kissed Lonnie on the forehead. “Think I’m lactose intolerant,” they said, and then headed for the door. Adora chuckled at Lonnie’s moony expression as Ryan departed. 

“Wow, Lonnie,” Catra said. “And you teased me and Adora for being lovestruck, way back when…”

Lonnie scowled, but with nothing behind it. “Yeah, ‘cuz you two were idiots,” she said. “Ryan has always just been… amazing.” 

“They do have nice hair,” Kyle added. 

“We all have nice hair,” Lonnie said, scanning the room—specifically, Adora’s recent undercut. “Except Rogelio, who doesn’t have any.” 

“That’s the Horde for ya,” Kyle joked. “Home of evil deeds and cadets with great hair.” 

The cadets laughed, but there was still an edge. Part of recovering from a life as a child soldier was acknowledging one’s trauma and guilt… and they were all still on their way to being all right. 

But they were okay, in general. Surrounded with love, and purpose, and freedom. 

For the first time in their lives, they really were all okay.

Adora and Catra wore their necklaces over their clothing now. There was nothing left to hide about their love—in fact, in a way, their love had been the thing to end the war. To save the world. They had united the Horde and the Princesses, and taken down Hordak and Shadow Weaver side-by-side (although Catra had had the pleasure of the final blow). Glimmer, Bow, Angella, and the princesses had warmed up to the Ex-Horde soldiers, eventually recognizing that everyone, deep down, was similar enough. And the child soldier program was eliminated from the Fright Zone, forever. 

Wrapped gifts in hand, the cadets were eager to repeat their tradition. Not in the name of Hordak, but in the name of their found family. 

Together, they were strong. They knew this now, as their separation had been so difficult and painful. The war had torn them apart, and they had let it. The destiny of She-Ra, Hordak’s command… all demanding and powerful forces, out of their control. 

Now, they stood their ground, side-by-side, where they belonged. Like their battle in the training room with Shadow Weaver; like their heroic stands that ended the war. Hopefully they’d stay that way forever. There was no way to know, for sure, but… 

For now, it was beautiful.

There was no greater gift than the present. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s all! thank you so much for reading. it was a pleasure writing this, you guys - i really enjoyed developing the other cadets, who were originally going to be way less significant to the story’s mush-gushy ending. i’ll definitely be doing more multi-chaptered catradora fics in the future. Please take a moment to let me know what you thought in the comments, and give me a follow @ hey-adora on tumblr and cafecryptid on twitter


End file.
